


The Phony King of England

by LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Disney animated Robin Hood but make it Star Wars, Gen, Multi, Robin Hood (1973) AU, Skywalker Family Drama, and i screwed with his actual history and family, and is the wrong age, is it historical rpf if the only real person in the fic is very minor and dies immediately, the Force doesn't exist, this fic does not endorse the monarchy :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots/pseuds/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots
Summary: What if I shoved the Star Wars characters and overall plot into the 1973 Robin Hood?Or; My slightly more historically accurate in the ways the movie wasn't, (but worse at historical accuracy in many other ways), more political, retelling of Disney's animated Robin Hood.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbacca & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, background codywan - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to an AU where I shove the star wars characters and story into the Disney Robin Hood from the 70s, and change the story as I go along
> 
> Inspired by an idea my brother had  
> PS:Also if you're here for the Codywan, its very background, but it's still plot-important. They're not the focus of this story, or even B-Plot, but they're still important to how this is going to play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 2/22/21

An Account of the Great English Rebellion, courtesy of Lando Calrissian, Minstrel

You know, there’s been a heap of legends and tall tales about the Rebellion. All different, too. Well, we folk in this universe-- we have our own version. It’s the story of what  _ really _ happened in Sherwood Forest. 

~Lando C

P.S. Oh incidentally, I’m Lando Calrissian, a minstrel. That’s like an early day folk singer. And my job is to tell it like it is; or was; or whatever. 

~~~~~~~

Long ago, the old King of England, Richard, died suddenly. Of what, none ever knew. Taking advantage of his brother’s untimely demise, Prince Palpatine, his greedy and treacherous brother, usurped the throne. He and his insidious advisor, Sir Tarkin, began levying enormous taxes on the good people of England. 

The people had only one hope, for the King controlled most of the Lords, and none had been able to openly rebel against him.

‘Twas said that he had not only murdered his brother in cold blood, but he had also made plans to  _ remove _ the next in line, Prince Luke. Though never acknowledged, it was well known that none of the younger royals had liked, or supported Palpatine and his views.  But the young prince escaped, and joined Han Solo in robbing the rich to feed the poor. 

Unlike her twin, the Princess Leia remained behind, and helped them from the relative safety of her public position in the King's court. She and their aunt were able to bide their time in court collecting information to pass on, and garnering support.

In those times, one was only truly rich if one held the favor of the Prince. And the favor of the Prince was not something the good people sought to gain--for they knew well that he ought not be on the throne, and though many waited for the return of their King, some took matters into their own hands...

~~~~~~~

Han Solo and Luke Skywalker were walking through the forest, laughing back and forth at what the other had to say. They were reminiscing about this and that, and having a real good time, when they came to a log bridge over a pond.

“Kid, get out of the way-!”

“What? No! You move.” They’d stubbornly tried to cross at the same time, and fallen in.

Never even thinking there was danger in the water, they played around and relaxed for a change. They never dreamed that the scheming Sheriff’s posse was watching them and gathering around, ready to shoot at a moment’s notice from their leader. When the archers popped out of the bushes, there was nothing to be done.

“Hands up, boys. You are under arrest for high treason to the crown.” The Sheriff of Nottingham stepped out of the surrounding bushes. He was a mysterious figure, appeared out of the blue almost the minute the Prince had taken power. None had ever seen his face, but his scratching voice and expressionless mask struck a terror in the hearts of most people. 

Han and Luke raised their hands in the air. Luke glanced and Han, and quirked an eyebrow. Han nodded. Suddenly, all that was left on the water’s surface were their hats, which disappeared under a second later. Behind his mask, the sheriff’s eyes widened. “Shoot!”

Bursting out from the other side of the pond, Luke and Han ran for their lives, jumping fences and dodging trees. Behind them, the archers continued to shoot. The arrows whizzed past, though none ever hit their mark. 

As they ran through the forest, dodging trees and jumping fences, the Sheriff and his men continued to give chase. As Han and Luke leapt over a particularly large bush, Luke spied a  _ particularly _ low hanging branch. Taking a running leap, he swung himself up and over the branch, before helping Han scramble up. 

As they climbed higher into the tree, the archers stopped. Luke and Han paused, and peering through a gap in the leaves, saw the archer searching the shrubbery. Han had to clap one hand of his mouth to stifle a chuckle. Finally giving up the search, the men left to report back to the Sheriff, and the outlaws relaxed back against the tree’s sprawling branches. 

~~~~~~~

“You know something, Han? You’re taking too many chances.” Luke extricated an arrow from his tunic.

“Chances? Come on, kid, you’ve got to be joking!” Han fiddled with his shirt. “That-that was just a bit of fun!”

“Yeah?” Luke quirked an eyebrow. “And your hat? Is that candle on a cake you’ve got there, Han?”

Han reached up to pull the hat off his head, noticing the arrow running it through for the first time. He removed the arrow, and poked his finger through the hole. When he looked up to a smirking Luke, Han scowled.

“That one almost had me, huh?” Han grimaced. “They’re getting better, you know. You’ve got to admit they  _ are _ getting better.”

“Yeah, and next time the Sheriff’ll probably have a rope around our necks!” Luke sat up, eyes flashing. “It’ll be pretty hard to laugh hanging there, Han!” His tone was warning.

“Come on, kid, d’you really think I’d let that happen?” Han tone belied that fact that he was, in fact, nervous. Then his face brightened. “‘Sides, Leia would bring us back and kill us again if anything happened to us,” he said with a dopey grin.

“Watch it Han, Leia’s my  _ sister _ ,” Luke shot back, playfully.

“I wonder what sister dearest would think of that attitude,” Han teased. “She might just come after you for that. You know she doesn’t appreciate that stuff from the court, Luke, she might just kill you herself and save old Wrinkles the trouble!”

They laughed, and for a moment, everything was alright. The absence of Leia and the current state of England was, for a moment, not as important.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's flashback tiem   
> ;)

Trumpets rang out across the English countryside. Luke stopped laughing. “Did you hear that?”

“Hm?”

As the trumpets rang out again, louder, the duo scrambled up the tree. When they reached the top, Han and Luke poked their heads out of the leaves. They could now see the procession making its way along the road on the edge of Sherwood Forest.

“Sounds like another collection day for the poor, doesn’t it, Luke?”

“Yeah,” Luke grinned. “Sweet charity.”

~~~~~~~

*12 years ago*

Luke and Leia giggled as they sneaked through the gardens. Suddenly, they came to a stop as Luke dove behind a hedge, dragging his sister with him. He quickly peeked around the corner, and jumped back.

“What is it Luke?”

“Shh! He’ll hear us!” Luke shushed his sister.

“Who?” Leia hissed back. Then she stifled a groan as she remembered who was visiting. “Oh, no, not him-” Leia turned around, and realized they’d been made.”Luke!”

“Hello there, children!” Their uncle grinned down at them. “May I ask what-”

“Shh!” Leia dragged him down next to them.

“You have to be quiet, Uncle Obi-Wan.”

Slightly confused, Obi-Wan sat behind the hedge with Luke and Leia. Finally, he took a look around the side of the hedge, and grimaced. “I understand,” he whispered. “I don’t much like having to spend time around our uncle either.”

Luke and Leia nodded eagerly.

“How would the two of you like to visit the stables with me, instead of having to skulk around?

~~~~~~

Han Solo was not having a good day.

Not that his work as a stable boy wasn’t important and all, but sometimes, he wishes he could have found a different occupation- away from all the drama of the court. They all seemed to think that just because the stable boy was well- the stable boy, he’d be deaf to everything they said. Han learned a lot of things just doing his job while people talked over him. He wonders, faintly, what would happen if he told someone about the things he’d heard. It’s not like anyone would believe the peasant stable boy.

Han continues wallowing in his thoughts, and is, as a result, caught completely off his guard when three members of the royal family walk through the door.

“Y-Your Highnesses!” Han scrambles to his feet. 

“It’s fine, child,” _Was he_ laughing _?_ _Not a child,_ Han grouses. _I’m almost 11, that's not a child!_ Han eyed the children hanging onto the Prince’s cloak. 

“Would you show them around the stables? This is the first time they’ve come down here, and I’m afraid I don’t know that much about horses.”

_ He’s lying, why would he lie, he probably knows more about horses than I do-  _ The prince gently pushes his charges forward to stand near Han. They’re staring wide-eyed around the stables. “Besides,” he says, seriously, “They could use a friend who actually cares about them, don’t you think?” and Han agrees, life in the courts is probably  _ awful _ , it’s just- 

“Why me?” he stutters. “I-I’m not anyone important, I have no title, no land-!” Han could count a hundred reasons why he shouldn’t-

“Young man-  _ Han Solo-, _ ”  _ When did he learn my name? _ “The courts don’t care about _ them _ . You might. They have each other, and the rest of their family, but that cannot be all they have.”

_ I trust you,  _ his face says,  _ to be their friend. But be careful.  _ And then, he disappears off to visit his horse, leaving Han staring after him like a fool.

Han turns around. The kids are still there, watching him with unbridled curiosity. He has no idea why anyone would trust him around children, let alone  _ important _ children, but he wants to try. Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he won’t screw this up, Han thinks.

_ I really hope I don’t get attached,  _ he thinks, as he leads them farther into the stables.

~~~~~~~

As they make their way through the forest, Luke is oddly silent. Then he pipes up, breaking into Han’s reminiscing. 

“You know Han? I’ve been thinking, and well- since we “rob the rich to feed the poor”-”

“Rob? Come on kid, that’s not a nice word,” Han says. “We just- sort of borrow, a bit, from those who can afford it.”

Luke snorts. “Borrow? Boy, are we in debt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if anyone has any suggestions, leave a comment
> 
> i have some scenes and the basic plot written out, but any new ideas are always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, taxes— Beautiful, is it not?”

“Sire, you have an absolute skill for  _ encouraging _ contributions from the poor.”

“To coin a phrase, my dear counsellor: rob the poor, to feed the rich! After all, what need do the peasants have for gold, when they spend their lives in squalor?”

“Indeed, my king.”

Tell me, what is the next stop, Sir Tarkin?”

Tarkin turned to consult the map detailing the shires in this part of England. “It appears the next stop will be Nottingham, sire.”

“Ah, Nottingham. He raised his crown from the table, setting it on top of his head. Frankly, it didn't suit him at all — but of course, no one could tell him that.

“Most becoming, sire,” 

One might think Tarkin was lying through his teeth, but no. As in all other matters, he supported the Prince, and genuinely believed in the Prince’s apparent position as the last bastion of truth in the world. His truth? That the strong and intelligent remained in power by maintaining control over those beneath them.

“This crown gives me a feeling of power! Unlimited power!” The room seemed to darken as the prince cackled.

Tarkin was thoroughly spooked, and fell out of his seat-- onto the floor of the carriage. 

“Forgive me a cruel chuckle,” The prince adjusted his crown, which had become askew while he cackled. “Mm, power.”

“And how well King Richard’s crown sits on your noble brow,” Tarkin had returned to his seat.

“King Richard?” The prince’s voice was ice-cold. Tarkin thought faintly that the temperature inside the carriage had inexplicably dropped. “I thought I had made it clear that you were never to mention my brother’s name, Sir Tarkin.”

“A mere slip of the tongue, your Majesty,” Tarkin offered. “We’re in this plot together, if you don’t mind my saying so. You remember, it was your idea I arranged the  _ convenient  _ illness of your brother--”

“Which led to my  _ poor  _ brother’s eventual death, yes,” The prince mused. “Although even I could not have predicted the ends of my nephews.” His eyes glinted oddly. “I certainly did not expect such rebellion from young Luke.

~~~~~~~

After retrieving their horses and supplies from their hideout, Han and Luke made their way to the edge of the forest. After tying Falcon and Twilight to a gnarled oak just behind the tree line, Han and Luke grabbed their supplies from the saddlebags and hurried to the road. They stopped to stuff their normal clothes into the hollow of a tree, and then, making sure that their clothes and wigs were on properly, grabbed their “crystal ball” from its sack. 

They ran to stand on the roadside, ahead of the procession.

“Hold up, kid, isn’t that..?”

“The royal coach? Yep.”

“Prince Wrinkles himself, huh?” Han rubbed his hands. “Let’s do it.”

“Han, I’m not so sure this is a good idea.” Luke ran his hands through his hair, calculating endless possibilities in which they were discovered or caught. They’d never gone after the prince, although they had relieved him of a lot of his gold.

‘What? C’mon kid, we can’t miss this!” Han gestured to the chests the procession was carrying with them, obvious even at their distance. “Look at all that gold! ‘Sides,” Han added, arching a brow, “You’re next in line after Ol' Wrinkly , it  _ is _ your money too, if we’re gonna be real.”

Luke sighed. “I guess we’re doing this, then.” He twisted his wig back into place.

They started jumping up and down on the roadside, waving their arms and advertising their wares.

“Oo de lally, oo de lally!” 

“Fortunes forecast, lucky charms!”

“Get the dope on your horoscope!”

~~~~~~~

“Fortune tellers? How droll. Stop the coach,” The prince ordered.

“Sire, are you sure that is--” Tarkin cut his question off as Prince Sheev turned to fix a cold look on him. 

“And I suppose you think these  _ females _ are bandits? What rubbish will you come up with next?” The prince turned to the two fortune-tellers who had dropped into curtsies. “My dear ladies,” he said patronizingly, “You have my permission to kiss the royal hands.” And he held out his hands, both absolutely covered in large, jeweled rings. Not that they were still there after the fortune tellers were done with them.

Tarkin inhaled sharply. “Sire. Sire, did you see what they--”

“Tarkin, stop hissing in my ear.”

The rings were gone.

“But did you--”

“Tarkin! Oh, you’ve hissed your last, Tarkin!” The prince rounded on his advisor. “Leave us.”

Awkwardly, Tarkin climbed out of the carriage and went to stand behind it, as the taller and older of the women climbed in to join the prince. He may as well keep a look out for any bandits, he supposed. There wouldn’t be much else to do while he waited for the likely phony fortune-tellers to finish their work, and he wouldn’t have wanted to be there anyways. Tarkin didn’t believe in such things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants me to post a family tree please tell me in the comments and ill put it at the beginning of next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Family tree link i hope works](https://sketch.io/render/sk-80a10776072a1d4e079500452f769c9e.jpeg)

“I thank you, your Excellency.” Han grimaced internally as he pulled the curtains shut. It was time to swindle. “Now, your Majesty,” he addressed the prince, “Close your eyes and concentrate. No peeking, sire!”

Han spotted the bags of gold littering the floor of the carriage. _So much money_ , he marveled. _You could feed the whole of London with this--_ . The prince was drumming his fingers impatiently. Han waved his hands around. _It’s time to scam._

“From the mists of time, come forth, spirits!” 

~~~~~~

Luke was waiting outside when he heard the signal. He hoisted the pole with the glass ball full of fireflies tied to it through the curtain.

_I really hope no-one notices me doing this,_ he thought.

~~~~~~~

“Look, sire. Look!” 

The prince stared in awe. “Ah! Incredible. Floating spirits.” He reached out to touch the “spirits”. Han slapped his hand away.

“Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, sire.” Han scolded. _Luke’s right, what the hell was I thinking?_

The prince was shocked. Luckily, he wasn’t too offended. “How dare you strike the royal hands—“

“Shh, just gaze into the crystal ball.”

The prince leaned forward, staring intently at the fireflies.

“Oo-de-lally. Oo-de-lall... Oh! A face appears.” Han did his best to sound awed. “ A crown is on his noble brow.”

The prince was fascinated. “Oo-de-lally,” he said, awed. “A crown! How exciting!” 

Han continued, “His face is handsome... regal, majestic, lovable. A … cuddly face?” Han trailed off, thinking rapidly to come up with new descriptors.

Luckily, the prince was too busy thinking to notice Han panicking. "Handsome, regal... majestic, lovable. Yes, yes. "Cuddly." Oh, that's definitely me. It really is, yes. Now what?” The prince was no longer in his dream world. He wanted to know more.

Han’s hand was clammy as he brought it to his eyes and pretended to look farther into the crystal ball. “I, uh... I see, um... your illustrious name.”

“I know my name, peasant! I grow impatient!” Han quailed in the face of the prince’s anger, scrambling to come up with something coherent.

“Your name will go down, down, down in history, of course,” Han offered, hoping to appease the Prince. He succeeded.

“Yes! I knew it! Do you hear that, Hiss? Oh, you can't... He's outside. Forget it.

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


As Han scammed the Prince, Luke was studying the carriage. “What is this?” Luke was outraged. “ Solid gold hubcaps? Why would _anyone_ need solid gold hubcaps? It just makes the carriage slower! And it’s just asking for someone… to…” Luke’s eyes grew wide as he stopped muttering. He had an idea.

Some minutes later, having relieved the prince of his hubcaps, Luke hid said hubcaps in the bag that had held their fortune telling artifacts. Then, he noticed the multiple chests on the front of the carriage that were no doubt full of taxes. “Oo-de-lally,” he breathed. “The jackpot.”

~~~~~~~

Han jumped out of the carriage, swinging the bags of gold onto his back. The rich, royal, fur-trimmed robes swished about his legs as he turned to run. 

Luke was waiting, with his bags full of pilfered money, and when Han regained his balance, they ran off into the forest as the Prince and his entourage finally started to realize that they’d been thoroughly robbed. 

Right before they disappeared into the trees, the prince screamed in frustration. 

~~~~~~~

“Robbed!” Tarkin jumped. “I’ve been robbed! Tarkin, you’re never around when I need you--!”

Tarkin ran to the door, and stopped short at the sight of the prince in nothing but his underclothes. Tarkin covered his eyes, looking away. The prince seemed to realize that he was wearing virtually nothing, and covered himself in the curtains. “I’ve been robbed,” he repeated.

“Well of course you’ve been robbed, my Lord!” 

This seemed to shock the prince back to his senses, and he shouted, “After them, you fools!” as Tarkin jumped into the carriage. The driver whipped the horses, pushing them to go as fast as they could. Unfortunately, none of them noticed the absence of the hubcaps. 

As Han and Luke stashed their loot in their saddlebags and rode deep into the forest, the royal coach continued down the road -- but not for long. Suddenly, The wheels began to shake and rattle more than was normal. _That’s odd,_ the driver thought. And then, the wheels began to fall off, rolling to the sides of the road and falling over. The driver halted the horses, in fear that the Prince might be injured. He shivered in fear as the prince emerged from the ruined carriage, Tarkin at his back. 

“I’m disappointed, Ozzel. I expected better of you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter  
> Ehehehe

Being an army cook meant that you were always busy. The food you made was never the best(there were never enough supplies when you were fighting), but one made do. It also meant that while you stirred a pot on one side of the cooking space, someone could easily sneak in. Of course, that possibility was never considered by the cook. After all, who would want to make the food worse than it already was?

~~~~~~~

The cacophony of the camp around them could mask any noise they made.

And so it was that when someone snuck in and added something to some of the food, no one knew. 

~~~~~~~

_ Obi-Wan was fighting slower than normal, _ Anakin noticed. He watched his brother out of the corner of his eyes as he spun, locking the attacks of his opponent. As the vigilantes retreated over the dike, Anakin, Obi-Wan and their men followed. He saw Cody help Obi-Wan up, over the rocks. Then one man popped up over the rocks, and fired his crossbow at point blank range. It must have been aimed at Obi-Wan, but the rocks under the renegade crumbled and his shot went wide. It was now aimed at Cody, his brother’s beloved commander. In a split second, Obi-Wan has pushed Cody away, and _ the bolt makes contact _ .

Time slowed. Anakin ran towards them, but even the few seconds it took were too many. When he dropped to his knees at his brother’s side, Anakin vaguely registered Cody, holding Obi-Wan’s hand. The commander had pulled Obi-Wan’s helm off, and was leaning over him, running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. 

“Obi-wan,” Anakin grabbed his brother’s free hand. “Obi-wan, you--”

“I’m sorry, Ana--” he coughed, wetly. “Anakin. I’m sorry.”

_ This can’t be happening, _ he thought wildly. Anakin was no stranger to death, but he never thought it could take Obi-Wan. Lost for words, all he could do was hold onto his brother’s hand and watch him slip away.

~~~~~~~

Cody was a soldier. He was no stranger to people dying in battle,  _ and yet.  _

He could never have been prepared for what it was like to watch Obi-Wan die. He  _ knew _ this man, knew him better than his own brothers. And there was nothing he could do to help him, or stop his death. 

Cody is bent over Obi-Wan, whispering brokenly when Anakin plops down into the mud beside them. In this moment, they are not two princes and a commander-- this was just Anakin and Cody, watching Obi-Wan die. 

“Obi-wan,” Anakin says, “Obi-wan, you--”

“I’m sorry, Ana--” he coughs, wetly. “Anakin. I’m sorry.”

Anakin looks around wildly, squeezing his brother’s hand tighter. He looks down, then, and shudders.

“There’s nothing---?” Anakin croaks, unwilling to finish his sentence and cement what he already knows. There’s nothing they can do for Obi-Wan, except sit there with him and wait. The battle continues around them, and the men rush down the dike, but no-one pays them any mind. It’s the smallest of mercies, but Cody is thankful for it.

Obi-Wan knows he’s going to die. He’d never thought he would die on a battlefield. It wasn’t that he was  _ afraid _ of dying, but he resented what his death implied: a failure on his part, or the foolhardy recklessness he had spent most of his adult life trying to eliminate. And, of course, that his death would mean leaving behind the people he loved.

He tries to hold onto Cody’s frantic whisperings, but already things are fading. He notices Anakin beside them, looking lost, more than when his mother had passed.  _ Oh, _ he realizes.  _ It’s because of me. _

“I’m sorry, Anakin,” he manages, but even the effort of those few words make him sink further into the blackness. 

~~~~~~~

“Cody,” Obi-wan rasps, and  _ Oh God, it is the worst thing he’s ever heard, why--  _

He weaves their fingers together. _ “I love-” _

He never finishes the sentence. The light leaves his eyes, and his hand slips out of Cody’s.

Anakin is screaming, calling for his brother as though it will bring him back, as though he can save him through willpower alone. Cody knows it won’t. He falls back, trying and failing to stifle his own sobs. 

What finally breaks him out of his grief is the realization that the battle has ended— and that Anakin is nowhere in sight.

~~~~~~~

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin reaches out with one shaking hand.

“Obi-Wan,” he calls frantically, shaking his brother's shoulders.  _ He’s not dead, he can’t be dead—! _

But his brother doesn’t respond.  _ Because he’s gone,  _ he thinks. It’s the last rational thought he has for a long time. 

He screams for his brother for what feels like forever. Eventually he sees Cody, hunched over and sobbing on the other side of— of his brother’s  _ body.  _ Anakin gets up, face wooden, and turns away from them. The least he can do is to let Cody mourn without the added stress of someone else’s presence. 

He dives into the fray, swearing to exact revenge.

He never comes out.

When the battle is over, they will find his sword and helm on the body of a dead man. 

England mourns the death of two of her princes. Anakin and Obi-Wan’s family will mourn their loss, and their uncle, Prince Sheev, delivers a profound speech at the funeral. 

~~~~~~~

But in death, one body can easily be mistaken for another. 

One prince celebrates the successful completion of another part of his plans. 

And a man wakes up with no knowledge or memory of his past; who he is.

“Who am I?” He asks the strangely familiar figure, whois standing hooded in the center of the room. 

“You,” he says, “Are Darth Vader.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	6. Chapter 6

An Interlude, Courtesy of Lando Calrissian, Minstrel

Well, even though Prince John offered a huge reward for the capture of Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, those rogues kept right on robbing the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing they did. What with the taxes and all, the poor folk of Nottingham were starving to death! 

Uh-oh. Here comes Old Bad News himself -- the  _ honourable _ Sheriff of Nottingham. When he comes to collect the taxes, there’s sure to be trouble. There always is.

~Lando C

~~~~~~~

Darth Vader clomped down the road. He paused for a minute to glare up at the sun, before pulling his hood farther over his head. It was not for a lack of anonymity that he did so. Even if everyone knew  _ of  _ the Sheriff, no-one  _ knew _ him. None of the people of Nottingham truly knew who he was.

Including the Sheriff himself. 

His master had found him, saved him from death. Even if he didn’t remember most of his life, he knew that his master was powerful. But--he stared at the wanted poster, gloved hands curling--he thought that Luke Skywalker seemed entirely too familiar.

~~~~~~~

Chewbacca glanced down the street to where the Sheriff was staring at the younger prince’s wanted poster. Nodding to Lando, the minstrel, he pulled his hood over his head and ducked out into the street, hiding the sack of coins in his friar’s robes. He hurried down the street to Cody’s smithy. He pushed open the door and made his way into the workshop, bolting it as he passed through.

“Well, good mornin', Friar Chewbacca,” said Cody. 

“GrrRAAh--”

“Friar?”

“Sorry, Cody,” the friar apologized. “Just clearing my throat. Now, Otto, shh.” He pulled the sack of coins from his robes. “For you, Otto, from Han and Luke,” He chuckled.

“Ah, God bless those boys—”

There was a knock at the door. 

“It's the sheriff! Hurry,” the Friar urged. “Hide it quick—!”

Vader winced, as he always did, when he collected from the blacksmith. It awakened an old hurt--one from before, he was sure. It was a reason to return here, at any rate. He knew that he had once known the blacksmith,  _ but he couldn’t very well  _ ask _ him about a mysterious shared past, could he? _

Somewhat awkwardly, he stood outside the door, waiting for the opportune moment. He knew his presence was threatening to the townspeople. In fiat, it often did most of his work for him. The friar opened the door and let him in. Vader could almost feel the glare on his back.  _ If looks could kill, _ said the sarcastic voice again. Vader squashed it immediately.

“Greetings,” he said.  _ From your friendly neighbourhood tax collector, _ added the sarcastic voice in his head. 

The blacksmith paled.“Oh, take it easy on me, Sheriff,” he pleaded. “With my busted leg and all, you know... l-I'm way behind in my work, Sheriff.”

“And you are behind with your taxes as well,” Vader added. 

The friar growled under his breath as he moved across the small room to Cody. “Oh, have a heart, Sheriff,” he said, pointing out the blacksmith’s injured leg. “Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Otto. You'd better sit down and rest.” 

~~~~~~~

Cody leaned on the friar as he hobbled across the workshop to his stool. He felt the coins sliding in his shirt and in the wrappings on his foot, and cursed mentally.

“Oh, thank you, Friar,” he said out loud. Cody eyed the sheriff as he eased down onto the stool.  _ Blast it all, why won’t he leave? _

“Let me give you a hand with that leg,” The sheriff said. It wasn’t an offer. 

~~~~~~~

Vader eyed the knobbly wrappings on Cody’s foot.  _ Do they not realize it’s obvious the coins are in the wrappings?  _ Vader desperately wanted to know. But he said nothing of the sort. Instead, he pointed out that the wrappings were too tight. 

“You ought to loosen the wrappings on your leg. It will not help any burns you have to cover them so tightly.” 

He bent over the blacksmith’s leg, untying the cloth over his burn. A few clinking coins fell into his hand as he tied a looser knot in the wrappings. Vader was sure that there was more money that was being hidden from him. But instead of saying anything, he got up and pocketed the coins. 

“I will take my leave--”

The friar growled, stalking towards him. “Now, see here, you-you evil, flint-hearted--!”

“Save your sermon, preacher,” he shot back. “It isn't Sunday, you know.” 

He walked out the door and made his way down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope the chewbacca intro made sense :)
> 
> next up, we meet Leia and Ahsoka!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to meet more characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look,,,,  
> im so sorry   
> i know its been way over 1.5 weeks but ive been really busy lately
> 
> anyways here it is!
> 
> Also heads up it turns out that literally none of the rabbits have names except Skippy and the baby rabbit so Ive given them names. the mom is Agnes, I named the sister Freda.   
> Also I looked it up and apparently the baby rabbit was named tagalong and was a girl?? the baby's a boy now. Also Disney apparently knows nothing about older english names.  
> my fic my rules :) I get to give the characters better names

The second the Sheriff was out of earshot, Agnes burst.

“Ooh, what a dirty trick,” she ground her teeth as she held onto her eldest child.  _ How  _ dare _ he? How could he come into her home, how dare he hurt her son--!  _ “That  _ despicable _ excuse for a man!”

She paused as she remembered the old blind man. She turned away from her son to see him confusedly shaking his collecting cup. It was empty--the Sheriff had tricked him out of what few coins he had.

“You poor old man,” she said, leading him farther into the house. “Come in, and rest yourself a while.” He eased into a chair by the hearth, leaning forward on his stick.

“Thank you kindly,” the old man croaked. “Now tell me, did my old ears hear someone singing a birthday ditty?”

~~~~~~~

“Milady, you mustn’t--”

“I mustn’t  _ what _ , my good sir? I assure you, I am perfectly safe in the gardens. I’ve no need for a guard, let alone multiple.” Had she not been in public, Ahsoka would have cursed. It was getting harder and harder to escape the Prince’s watch.

“If you’re sure Milady?”

“I am.”

‘Then I will not hold you back any longer.” The guards returned to their posts, and Ahsoka continued down the previously barred corridor to the gardens. There was no time to waste. Any time she and Leia got to speak freely was used, and frankly, she wished they could do this more often. Keeping a revolution secret was already hard enough. 

  
~~~~~~~

Skippy ran ahead of Toby and his younger siblings as they made their way to the field. He wanted to practice as much as he could; then maybe he’d be able to help Han Solo and Luke Skywalker! And maybe he would be able to shoot like Han Solo! As he tried to pull back the bowstring, they caught up to him.  _ This is harder than I thought, _ he realized.

“Can I have a turn Skippy?”

“Did Han Solo really give it to you?”

“Yeah! Watch this!” He nocked the arrow like he knew he was supposed to, and he pulled his arm back as far as he could. The bow and arrow began to point skywards. 

“Skippy, I think you’re shooting too high,” his sister said, biting her nails.

“No I’m not,” Skippy stuck out his tongue. “Watch this!” He let go of the arrow and it arced up into the air. He and the rest of the group craned their necks, trying to trace its path. It flew across the field. And then,  _ somehow, _ it went over the keep wall. “Oh no,” he breathed.

“Uh oh, now you've done it!” 

“Right in Prince Sheev’s backyard...” 

~~~~~~~

When they reached a side gate, Skippy grabbed them, searching for his arrow.  _ What if it’s lost? _

“Skippy, you can’t go in there!”

“Yeah, Prince Sheev’ll chop off your head, like this!” Toby pulled his tunic up, covering his head.

Skippy was nervous. _ I can’t act like I’m nervous,  _ he decided.  _ I’ve gotta be like Han Solo, I bet he’s never nervous! _ “I don’t care,” he said out loud. “I gotta get my arrow back!” And he stuck a leg through the grate. His sister reached out a hand and grabbed the back of his tunic.

“Freda?”

“Wait a minute,” she hissed. “Toby might tell on you. He’s gotta take the oath.”

“An oath?” Toby’s eyes widened, but he stayed where he was.

“Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes,” Skippy demanded. “And repeat after me. Spiders, snakes, and a lizard’s head,” he said.

“Spiders, snakes, and a lizard’s head,” Toby repeated.

“If I tattletale, I’ll die till I’m dead.”

“If I tattletale, I’ll die till I’m dead.”

~~~~~~~

“--But how are we going to get this information to London?”

“One of the guards, a young man named Rook--I think he can be trusted, Leia.”

Leia turned to look at her aunt, grabbing her hand. “You’re absolutely sure?” 

“I am.”

Leia pulled her aunt down to sit on a nearby bench. 

“Thank god,” she whispered. “When we were summoned back from London, I feared that all our efforts might have been in vain. When can you pass it on?”

“That depends,” Ahsoka said, rubbing her chin. It reminded Leia of better times, before her uncle and parents had died. Her face wound into an entire;y undlaylake smirk for a moment. Then she gestured to one of the guards near the wall. 

“Highnesses,” he bowed. “What can I do for you?”

“You need to get this to the Organas in London. I trust you, Rook, but the fate of England depends on this message reaching them. Gather what you need,” she said, passing him a satchel. “And make your way to London with haste. You know what to do.” 

As he returned to the castle, Leia and Ahsoka got up and continued walking. 

Then, something whizzed past, landing in the grass at the foot of a nearby tree.

Leia bent down to study the arrow. 

~~~~~~~

Reassured that he’d be safe, Skippy slipped through the bars of the gate. As he hid behind a bush, he scanned the area he could see for his arrow.  _ It’s gotta be here somewhere. _

As he reached for the arrow, Skippy was so focused on grabbing it and getting out, that he didn’t notice Leia studying the arrow. The next thing he knew, he was staring into the princess’s face. Skippy scrambled backwards, dropping his bow..

“Oh, please don’t tell Prince Sheev, Mama said he’d chop off my head!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows where I got the name Freda please leave a comment and give me a suggestion for what to name background characters. Ill use what you come up with unless I already have a name set out for them and the plot depends on it. Please I need help. I didn't know background characters would be so hard to name.
> 
> And yes, I skipped over some scenes. If I skip over something it's going to be exactly like or too close to the movie for me to write it.   
> also I didn't want to write the birthday scene. 
> 
> And Rogue One is now also part of the story!   
> And yes, Bail and Breha Organa exist in this universe, though they didn't raise Leia. i just like them too much to not have them be part of this:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Leia and Ahsoka this time! We're gonna have a lot of flashbacks in this chapter and the next, so buckle up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, just an update: I'm add Major character death to the warnings so. Just fyi. No I cannot tell you why. You will find out eventually ;)
> 
> Also this is a little shorter than normal, but it was the best place to cut off the scene so. Hopefully the next update will be a bit longer to make up for it.

“Well, you've done nothing wrong,” Leia says, and offers the boy a hand up. As he nervously brushes off his clothes, her aunt turns to lean over the back of the bench. 

“Well, what have we here?” Her aunt raises an eyebrow, grinning when she recognizes the boy’s hat. “Now, who does this young archer remind you of, Leia?” 

“ _ Aunt Ahsoka! _ ” 

“Young man,” Ahsoka says teasingly, turning back to the little intruder, “Only Han Solo wears a hat like that.”

The boy grins. “Han Solo gave to me!”

“Did he?” Leia hopes her voice doesn’t sound as faint as it feels.  _ What are her brother and Han thinking? Don’t they have enough sense to stay as far away from _ him _ as they can? _

The boy keeps talking, blissfully unaware of the small crisis Leia is having.

“--and look at this Han Solo bow!” 

There’s a sneeze. Leia spins, reaching for her hidden knife, before her eyes catch on the group of children watching them through a side gate into the gardens. She relaxes, and smiles at them.

“Don't look around Aunt Ahsoka, but I do believe we're surrounded.” Leia laughs, and Skippy waves back to his group of friends.

When they draw away from the gate, Leia frowns. Her Aunt stands up though, calling out to them. “It's all right, children. Don't be afraid!”

They debate among themselves for a few seconds, but the girl is quick to slip through the bars, and the other two follow soon after her. When she reaches them, the girl squares her shoulders and without a second’s hesitation, walks up to Leia and says, “I told Skippy he was shooting too high.” 

Leia has to fight back the urge to laugh. 

“Well, I'm very glad he did, if it means that I get to meet all of you,” She replies seriously. Leia is sure she hasn’t actually spoken with anyone below the age of ten since  _ she and Luke were that old. _

By then, the other two children have made their way to stand with Skippy. The youngest stares at her very seriously for a moment, before blurting, “Are you gonna marry Han Solo? Mama said you and Robin Hood are sweethearts.”

Leia is taken aback. She was  _ most definitely not prepared _ to be interrogated about her relationship with Han by a child, and it’s obvious. 

To her Aunt, at any rate, whose grin is becoming uncomfortably reminiscent of one she’d had years ago, after she and Luke had innocently asked  _ “Are you and Commander Cody gonna get married, Uncle Obi-Wan?” _ Aunt Ahsoka had fallen laughing into a chair, and Father had sputtered in confusion and shock. She can almost hear Mother sighing in exasperation.  _ “Honestly, Ani? Even the twins figured it out.”  _ She’d never seen her uncle more mortified, but Leia supposes he must have felt similarly to the way she does now. 

Dragging herself back to the present, Leia attempts to preserve what’s left of her dignity.  _ Aunt Ahsoka is never going to stop bringing this up, _ she realizes in horror. “Well, you see, that was several years ago, before I left for London.” 

~~~~~~~

There’s a tapping on her window. Leia opens it cautiously, and to her surprise, Han is hanging from the windowsill.  _ How did he even-- _

“Leia-”

“Han,  _ what are you doing, _ ” she whispers viciously. “Why, pray tell, are you _ hanging off my window, in plain sight of anyone who even happened to pass by?” _

He nods seriously. “I knew I’d forgotten something.”

“ _ Han. _ ”

A door slams somewhere behind her, and Han swears, scrabbling at the vine under the window and trying to lower himself out of sight.

“Leia!” Luke’s voice is frantic. “Leia, where are you--”

He crashes into the room, and when he sees Leia and Han at the window, Luke relaxes. But only for a moment. 

“We have to get out of here,” he says. “Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i watched Ch 11 of The Mandalorian on Friday and well. It was a bit of a trip. Also han and Leia I'm sorry, but i think Frog man and Frog lady have replaced you as one of the better Star Wars couples.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing from the end of last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi slightly longer chapter this time, which kept getting rewritten over and over >:|

“Hold on kid, what happened?” Han pulls himself through the window and follows Leia to the shadowed corner that Luke’s pushed himself into.

“You were right, Leia,” Luke’s eyes skitter nervously around the room, like he expects to be attacked any second.

“Our—he tried to have me killed, like Mother, I—Leia, you were right, he’s been picking the family off one by one for years—” He brings his hand up to drag his fingers through his hair, and the blood on them is visible for the first time as the thin moonlight hits them. 

“Luke,  _ what happened _ ?” The horror is plain to see on Leia’s face as she crouches next to him.

“ _ Kid… _ ” 

The moonlight shining through the open window only partly illuminates Luke’s face, and Leia thinks for a moment that her brother’s face looks entirely too much like a skull.

“Luke, that’s not…” Han hesitates. “...Your blood, right?”

Luke shakes his head as if to clear it. 

“What? No, it’s not.” Luke sucks in a breath and sets his mouth in a grim line. “It’s the King’s.” 

He moves on, shakily, as Leia and Han try to process the first jarring remark. 

“We were supposed to eat together tonight, the three of us. I don’t know why. But  _ he _ must have made a mistake somewhere, because the food tasted strange. And he kept looking back at me asking how I felt. I think I ate enough of—of the poison, eventually because it started getting hard to think straight.”

Leia and Han listen in horrified silence. 

Luke continues, staring into the middle distance, reliving the events as he tells them. “He got Uncle King, though. The poison worked on him, anyways… I think I fell out of my chair at some point. The guards, they—it was like none of them  _ even noticed _ . I wonder what he promised them to stand by,” he spits.

Then his voice goes flat. “I played dead, and  _ he  _ stabbed— _ he stabbed him _ , just to make sure he was really dead, I guess.  _ He _ left eventually, and so the guards, and that’s when I ran. We don’t have much time before he finds out that he didn’t actually kill me. We all need to leave,  _ now.  _ Before he comes after us.”

Han nods, and in silence, the three of them begin to gather whatever necessary supplies they can find in Leia’s rooms that can be carried. Luke washes the drying blood from his hands and out of his hair, and then Leia freezes. 

“Luke,” she says. “Aunt Ahsoka.”

Her brother closes his eyes. “What can we do? We can’t get her now. It’s too dangerous.”

“I could come back—” Han starts, but Leia cuts him off glumly.

“He’s going to know you helped us escape, no matter what. There’ll be a price on your head. At the very least, you'd be killed as soon as you came close to the castle.” 

Leia braces herself. “I’ll stay,” she says. “And don’t argue, Luke can't stay because he’s supposed to be dead. If he stays, he’s just going to try to kill you again. I have a higher chance of survival than you do right now. And we’ve already established that you would never be able to get back in after helping Luke escape, Han, so don’t look at me like that. Someone has to tell Aunt Ahsoka.”

“And who’s to say you’re not next on the list? What’s stopping Old Wrinkly from killing you too?” 

“You know why.” 

~~~~~~~

In the end, it happens like this: Leia watches as Luke makes his way down the wall. She stays silent. But then Han’s clambering out of the window and he pauses on the edge of the windowsill for a moment.

“I guess,” he says haltingly, “I guess this is goodbye, Princess.”

“We’ll see each other again. Don’t either of you dare get yourselves killed,  _ don’t you dare. _ ” The  _ I’m not letting anyone get me either  _ hangs unsaid in the air between them, though they both know it’s there. 

_ God, what if she never sees them again? _

“Tell Luke—” Leia falters.

But she doesn’t need to tell him. 

“I will,” he promises. 

“I love you.”

“I know.”

They stay there, staring into each other’s eyes for what feels like forever. Leia wishes the moment could. 

It can’t. It doesn’t.

Eventually, Han looks away, and begins to make his way down the wall. Leia watches as Luke and Han slip out of the castle. When they disappear from view, she draws a breath, steeling herself. 

She goes to bed. The next day dawns, and with it chaos.

~~~~~~~

As the children are momentarily stumped by the short answer, Leia takes the chance to compose herself. 

And then— 

“Well, you’re obviously back now. So that means he ‘n’ Prince Luke are gonna come back to see you!” 

The children grin innocently, and Leia really can’t find it in her to lie to them. 

“Well, as much as I’d love to see them again, I would rather they stayed as far away from here as possible, to tell the truth.” 

“But why?” Freda frowns, confused. “Don’t—don’t you miss them?”

“You've forgotten King Sheev.” Her aunt’s voice is grim. 

“The King? He’s—Isn’t he just, well, really old?” 

“Skippy!”

“I’m scared of the King. He’s creepy.”

“Trust me,” Leia says seriously. “He’s far more dangerous than he seems. Which reminds me, you need to leave. It’s not safe here.” 

“But—”

“No buts.” Ahsoka joins in.

“We can help! We  _ want _ to help!” Freda crosses her arms, standing firm. 

“They’re right, Freda,” says Toby. “We can’t help. Not right now, anyways. We’re just a couple of kids. Come on. We should leave.” 

He tugs Skippy towards the gate they’d come in through, and the rest of the children follow, if reluctantly. They look back for a second after helping the youngest squeeze through the grate, and disappear from view into the long grass. 

Leia stands with her aunt, watching to be sure the children make it out of sight. Eventually, they make their way back inside the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so um. this chapter took me so freaking long to write. i just kept redoing the flashback over and over, and then I had to totally revamp the end too, AGH
> 
> hope you like it! leave a comment, they make me smile and if you have questions/observations I am always up to talk about my AU with you :)


End file.
